E.N.D
E.N.D is a hidden group that exist among the Chaos Cycle unknown even to most Elder. Their Philosophy is the End of the World. Currently Lead by the Moirai Sister. They are the shadow for Darkness History E.N.D Exist among the Chaos Cycle. E.N.D only accept exceptional member only. E.N.D exist in the shadow creating series of Event looking for the Ten reverse Kabbalah. Most Chaos Elder dont know E.N.D Exist as Member of E.N.D only see them as an Bait, Diposal pieces and Puppet. Goal E.N.D Exist for only two reason. Finding the Ten reverse Kabbalah and End the World. Reverse Kabbalah Reverse Kabbalah system consist Ten Core. Each Core stand for different form of End of the World. Each Core has an owner who call Apocalyse Lord. Among core to core, there are ten bridge who role is to awake the Apocalyse Lord call connector. Connector is not part of the E.N.D. They are meanly someone who get trick or deceived into awakening the Apocalyse Lord. 1st Core indicate End of the World cause by human. New Messiah Appear. The World went into Chaos and Confusion. War and Massacre between humans. It is unknown who the Messiah is. 2nd Core indicate End of the World cause by Disease. All living form in the world has fall ill to an unknown disease. All living thing dying one by one and the Virus spreading non stop. It is unknown what is the source of Disease 3rd Core indicate End of the World caused by a Meteor. One day, An asteroid rain fall on earth and cause all life form to end. The rain continue for decade as if unknown life form appear and conquer. Not much is no about this End of the world. 4th Core indicate End of the World caused by Rapture. When the judgement day come, there will be four horseman who walk the Earth and seven trumpet will start blowing. Four wind will stop blowing and the End will come. The Apocalypse Lord has awake. 5th Core indicate End of the World cause by Poison Ocean. Poison Ocean will cover the entire earth causing the second floor. The great monster will rise through the ocean and End the world. Noah apparently has been preparing for this End of the World for very long time. 6th Core show the World will be dominate by plant and Tree. The Armageddon plant will spread through the Earth Core and take over Gaia. All human will become their food. The Apocalyse Lord is awakening soon. 7th Core show an burning world. A End where everything burn to ash. Just like the legend said, the flame giant rise and struck its sword deep into the earth and burning everything. The Apocalypse Lord has been reveal as Sutr. Currently Capture by E.N.D 8th Core show the world where the dead rise and take over the world. Human are chase by zombie and ghost. Hell on Earth. Death is proven not the Apocalypse Lord 9th Core show the world where it has been taken by Machine. Not much is know about these world currently. Apocalypse lord has not Awaken 10th Core show a world where a blizzard sweep the Earth. All human fall into a eternal Slumber. A Ending for Story. It somehow connect to Dream of World. The Apocalypse Lord apparently hiding in the Gate of Sleeper Apocalypse Lord No 10 ?????? No 9 ??????? No 8 Unknown Death Canditate No 7 Sutr No 6 Seed of Destruction No 5 ?????? No 4 Revelation No 3 ?????? No 2 ????? No 1 Anti (Me) List of Connector No 1 Ramano - Currently breaking seal of Lucinda and giving Anti to Lucinda as new body No 2 ?????? No 3 ?????? No 4 Yriscal Gaudin No 5 Noah No 6 Lilith No 7 Laufey - His true name Loki, He is punish and turn into cat because he has awake Sutr. No 8 Death, The Horsemen - His next candidate will become the Apocalypse Lord. Is it Azrael? Timothy Rune or Elvira? No 9 - Media No 10 - The Tower - No 10 Apocalypse Lord lie asleep in the last floor of the tower. Uncertainty - It is unknown whether Sophia is one of the connector. - It is unknown the relationship of Distraction with Seed of Destruction Trivia https://opartshunter.fandom.com/wiki/Reverse_Kabbalah Category:Jona19992 Category:Organization